Down with the Revolution
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: The day after royal wedding, the revolution begins in Equestria. The revolutionaries of all ponies kinds storm into the castle. Would Twilight and her friends be able to flee to safety in time, or would they all watch everything that they loved burn away? Will Twilight and her friends survive the revolution or will they not? Full summary inside. Take place after Royal Wedding pt2.
1. Full Summary

It been one week since the real royal wedding of the real Princess Cadence and Shining Armor. That was until the revolution began in the Equestria, Princess Celestia wasn't a excellent ruler because the changeling have invaded Canterlot, she didn't notice that Queen Chrysalis has masquerade her niece Cadence, brainwashed Shining armor, and almost take over of the Equestria and almost kill everypony.

But a dark shadows had descended upon the house of the Princesses. The Princesses place under house arrest in the old palace along with the Elements of Harmony expect Twilight and Spike, who were then separated from them. From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in Equestria was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy everyponies lives... Forever.

But, will Twilight be able to stop the revolution and restore everything back to normal, or would she watch everything that she loved burn down to the ground? Will the Elements of Harmony survive the revolution or will they face their doom?


	2. Disclaimer

**This is important so read it. This chapter is not a part of the story but this book contains angst, swear words, blood, violence, gore, themes, setting, and etc. if you, reader, have been warn, thank you.**

**First of all I would like to say that I do not own My Little Pony, or anything characters with Hasbro! Again, I don't own them and they are belong to their owner expect mine Oc's.**

**Second of all, if any of you notice that most of them are out of character, I apologize for that but I afraid I have to do that in order to fit it in my story.**

**Third of all, If I do any other Author's notes, don't skip it. Not unless there's another chapter after it. Cause most likely it'll be info on... something. Even if there's another chapter, if I say don't skip it, then it's probably information you need.**

**Fourth, I do apologize with all the grammar. Grammars is not my strong point so sorry in advance.**

**Fifth, I think that's it.**

**So, again. I repeat. If you like this, and want to see more, either leave a vote, comment, share, add this to your library, and follow the story and wait till I come up with more ideas or tackle me with plot and I'll write a list of them and just start working on the list. I will be start writing a first chapter later about tomorrow or the next day after.**

**Bye and see you all later in the first chapter!**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am writing my first ever My Little Pony fanfic. And welcome to "Down with the Revolution", and this fanfic is inspired by the French Revolution and Russian Royal Family. Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc's, the characters belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

It was a beautiful morning of Canterlot and Princess Celestia was raising the yellow bright sun. Luna was eating her breakfast along with the main six, Spike, who they all have decided to stay in the castle since the royal wedding.

It has been yestard since the wedding and since the changelings invaded the Canterlot, Queen Chrysalis has masquerade as Princess Cadance, Shining Armor was brainwash. Princess Cadence's imposter has trapped Twilight Sparkle in the caves beneath Canterlot. Which is rumor that the cave was beneath the castle.

The image of her false form appears on the crystal walls, and she hints at her plans for Shining Armor and taunts Twilight. Twilight shoots magic at the cackling reflections and blasts away a wall to reveal the real Princess Cadance, startled and disheveled. Twilight quickly has Cadence at her mercy, believing her to be an imposter.

Cadence pleads with her, telling her that she had also been imprisoned inside the cave, but Twilight doesn't believe her. Cadence finally recites a rhyme she had taught Twilight as her foal-sitter, which Twilight remembers. Twilight's suspicions are banished, and the two embrace.

The changelings have imprisoned Celestia in a lime green goo cocoon in the wedding hall and glued Cadence's hooves to the floor with the same substance. Cadence insists that the six friends will save them, but a group of Changelings walk in with the friends held in custody.

Chrysalis gloats that everyone but Twilight was too fixated on the wedding to notice anything. Applejack apologizes on behalf of the others for ignoring Twilight's doubts, and Twilight assures Applejack that she has no hard feelings.

Twilight frees Cadance and urges her to try and break the spell on Shining Armor. Cadence embraces him and breaks his trance with her spell of love. Shining Armor says that he doesn't have the strength to repel the changelings, but Cadance declares that her love will give him strength.

The two connect horns, creating a powerful, bright pink, purple and white whirlwind of magic that lifts the couple into the air and shakes the room. When they look into each other's eyes, their bodies glow with bright white light and take on a heart shape as the magic expands outward as a bright, purple sphere.

The ponies shade their eyes from the light, while Chrysalis and the changelings are thrown out of Canterlot. With the changelings gone, and Celestia free from her cocoon, the ponies prepare for the real royal wedding.

At the wedding, Twilight takes her reinstated place as best mare as their parents look on proudly from the audience. Celestia pronounces Cadance and Shining Armor mare and colt and levitates their rings onto their horns.

Celestia commends the heroism of Twilight and her friends and emphasizes the importance of trusting one's instincts. The bride and groom step out to a balcony to wave to a crowd of cheering ponies. As Shining Armor and Cadence kiss, Celestia reminds Rainbow Dash to perform her sonic rainboom for the ceremony.

"Such a beautiful day isn't?" Celestia asked as she walked into the diner room, "Indeed sister, it's a loving day we're having." Luna drink her tea. But suddenly, Luna begin to gasp and drop her tea onto the floor and the tea shattered into pieces and the liquid spill over the floor. "What is it? What wrong my dear sister?" Celestia asking her in a worrying tone. Along with the Main Six, and Spike. Who were also worry and consider of what wrong.

"Read the newspaper, dear sister." Luna responded. Celestia use her magic to lift up the paper and read it over. "Equestrian Citizens blame on Princess Celestia for not noticing the fake Cadance", "Twilight friends, AppleJack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy are the blame and wanted them death", "Nobles ponies who support the princess are held in prisoners", "Nobles ponies flee Canterlot", "Ponies wanted Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to be death", "Ponies wanted Ms. Twilight Sparkle to be their new ruler and Princess." Celestia looked up in shock.

"Why would they blamed on the princesses? Why are the rich ponies are being locked up in prison? Why are they fleeing? What does this all mean? Why is this happening? What is going on!?" Fluttershy began to panic. And her tears began rising up in her eyes.

Applejack tried to calm her yellow pegasus friend down.

"This doesn't sound good," said a worried Rarity. "What are the ponies saying now?"

"They want... they want a revolution," said Celestia. Everypony in the diner room gasped in shock. "They… They believe that since my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, was the only pony who saw the signs of the changeling invasion that she should replace me and my sister Luna as the leader of Equestria."

"So they wanna overthrow the Princesses?!" said Rainbow Dash, in an angry tone. "The nerve of them!"

"I'll alerted my staff in the palace but I am afraid you all must stay here for safety. It's not safe for you to go back to Ponyville when there's a revolution going on here. And I don't want all of you to get hurt." Princess Celestia along with Princess Luna rush out the diner room and shouted to find the guards. Twilight is standing there while reading at the shocking horribly newspaper.

"Oh boy, what are we going to do Twilight?" Spike ask. "Why, I don't know! We have to think of something to stop the revolution, but what?" Twilight began to think.

"Well, the noble ponies are fleeing Canterlot, should we flee Canterlot too?" Spike wondering.

"We can't, if we fled, then they will come and kill us all! We have to stay in the palace for safety." Twilight reply. "But let's just hope the princesses are doing their best to stop the revolution, we must also make a plan to stop the revolution!" Twilight exclaimed to her friends.

It a beginning of the Equestria Revolution in their life.

**And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and I just wanted to see what you guys thought about it.**

**Anyway, that's all I can write of in my mind and please, review are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)**


End file.
